Characters
Most part of the Characters in Til Morning's Light are a group of people that were murdered inside the mansion and their ghost became trapped in there. Some of them are an important part of the story like Keaton and the Bosses, others relate a little part of the story like Sarah and Elijah and other we're just killed there and remained trapped inside like Evan and Hannah. Erica Page Erica is the main protagonist of Til Morning's Light. She is a student and a Paranormal Investigator. Erica is a very clever and a little shy girl able to solve any puzzle, decipher clues and explore creepy places without anyone. Angie Angie was Erica's BFF at school, she was a paranormal investigator by her own and later she influenced Erica to join her on the supernatural quest. When Erica proposed her to enter the mansion on Hamilton, Angie decided to go there alone , but she didn't come out, causing her "disappearance". Brooke Vallen Brooke is a blond popular girl in school who only spent her time bothering Erica along her BFF Lexie. As Erica said, basically Brooke is just a rich jerk who has been making Erica's life miserable since they met. Lexie Lexie is known for being Brooke's BFF and "soulmate", she is as detestable and abusive like Brooke. Lexie is always with Brooke and she'll never do anything unless the "queen say-so" indicates it. Keaton He is a ghost who snuck into the mansion and got trapped in there. Keaton is the only ghost who talked Erica frequently while she was trapped inside, soon he became her only friend in there. He also was the first to warn Erica about the four Bosses, how to get out of the house and that she should found a way out before morning unless she wants to become the next ghost of the house. Asa Asa is the ghost of a boy trapped with her sister Edith on the Sitting Room at floor 1 in the west side of the house. Edith Edith is Asa's sister. She's the ghost of a girl trapped with her brother Asa in the Sitting Room at floor 1 on the west side of the house. Shopkeeper The Shopkeeper is the one in charge of The Shop. Because this, he is one of the most frequented characters on Til Morning's Light. He is a little green creepy guy wearing a big white happy mask, even with his weird look, the Shopkeeper always tries to be nice with Erica when she approaches to a shop. Victor Victor is the first boss appearing in Til Morning's Light, He is the boss of Chapter 1 and is the scientist in charge of making all the enemies or creatures that populate the mansion. He is very overprotective with his creations, referring them as his "children". Elijah Price Elijah Price is a gadabout businessman who was lured to the Mansion by Constance and killed by her. His ghost lies on the Hallway of the floor 1 at the east side of the House. Nathaniel Crowes Nathaniel Crowes is the final boss of Til Morning's Light. He was a nice rich englishman, owner of the Mansion in Hamilton Road, his disciples referred to him as "The Master" or "Master Crowes". He was a good man until he got killed. When Crowes came back from death as a spirit, he became an evil being only focused on his fully resurrection by killing everyone who entered the mansion. Constance Constance is the boss from Chapter 2 in Til Morning's Light. She is a very tall woman who is in charge of lure people and "new guests" to the mansion in order to gather more souls faster and complete the Crowes' resurrection. Evan Evan was Hannah's husband before both were killed by Lucian and got stuck in separate rooms from one each other. Evan misses pretty bad Hannah. Hannah Hannah is Evan's loving wife, she was murdered by Lucian at a separate room from her husband. Hannah highly misses Evan. Lucian Lucian is the boss from Chapter 3 appearing in Til Morning's Light. He is a very BIG mechanic in charge of keep making puzzles, gates and repairing stuff in the mansion. He's responsible for the murder of Evan and Hannah. Sarah In life, Sarah worked for Nathaniel Crowes, she was one the maids of the mansion. When Crowes returned from death, her soul was taken as one of the 100 required souls to get him back to life. Isobelle Isobelle is the boss from Chapter 4. She is a very skilled witch responsible for all the events of Til Morning's Light, the ritual to resurrect Nathaniel Crowes, the spell trapping all the ghosts inside the mansion and her undead or cursed partners. Trivia . Erica is shown on all the game icons of Til Morning's Light. . Sarah is the only ghost lying at floor 0. . Asa is the ghost who warns Erica about the Crowes' Disciples or the Bosses. . Keaton is the only ghost who can walk freely through the house. . Hannah is the only ghost trapped on a stairway and the only ghost which can be found in floor 3. . Lexie is the only black skin tone character in the game. . Evan is the only character in the game which wears glasses. . Elijah is the only ghost that is trapped on a hallway. References 1. http://til-mornings-light.wikia.com/wiki/Bosses See Also . Bosses . Til Morning's Light Category:Til Morning's Light